The present invention relates to a billiard ball rack and more specifically, a billiard rack for employment in conjunction with a new and novel "Seven Ball" billiard game played with seven billiard balls.
In recent years there has been a resurgence in the popularity of pocket billiards. This renewed interest has paralleled a growing nationwide fascination with fast-paced games of skill, intellect and strategy. Billiards has been recognized for the challenge and strategic complexity offered to players of all levels of experience.
Television has proved a particularly important medium for presenting competitive amateur and professional games to nationwide audiences. The popularity of "game" shows has focused the attention and interest of the television industry upon games suitable for the television viewing public.
Billiards has received increasing recognition by the television industry in the presentation of professional tournaments. The popularity of billiards for non-professional game shows, however, has been limited by the difficulty and level of expertise required for the game to proceed at a pace suitable for television audiences.
Developments in the electronic and computer game technologies have also presented the need for fast-paced challenging games of skill and strategy. As in the television arts, it is necessary for such games to be of short duration. A billiard game which incorporates the challenge and strategic aspects of traditional billiards, but which is fast paced and of short duration is likely to be well-received in the communication industries.